Video programs, having both audio and video components, are often broadcast from a single sender to multiple, geographically distributed receivers, who have all “tuned” to that sender. Commonly, the signals are broadcast from the sender by a terrestrial antenna, but satellite and wired solutions also exist. It is also possible to use the Internet infrastructure to broadcast video programs. This is typically accomplished using the Internet Protocol (IP) unicast or multicast mechanism and its associated protocols. An Internet broadcast is provided to the set of receivers who have first “subscribed” to the information. However, existing processes for encoding and decoding video programs for remote presentation or broadcast typically require a broad bandwidth. For example, video broadcast software that employs MPEG techniques [1, 2, 3] such as Microsoft Corporation's Windows Media™ player and RealNetworks Incorporation's RealPlayer usually only play smoothly if bandwidths above 20-30 kilobits per second (Kbps) are available. Similar situations exist in video communications used in applications such as video phones and video conferencing. For example, video communication software that employs MPEG [1, 2, 3] or H.263 [4] techniques such as Microsoft Corporation's Windows NetMeeting and CUseeMe Networks Incorporation's CUSeeMe usually only play smoothly if bandwidths above 30-40 Kbps are available.
Essentially, the previous video compression methods such as MPEG, MPEG2, MPEG4 and H.263 only work well on bandwidths above approximately 20-30 Kbps in an image resolution of quarter common intermediate format (QCIF) (176×144). If these methods are employed at very low bandwidth, the resultant images will look like a collection of color blocks and the motion in the scene will become discontinuous. The block effects of these methods originate from the common architecture of MPEG, MPEG2, MPEG4 and H.263, discrete cosine transform (DCT) based coding. In general, DCT-based coding groups pixels into blocks, e.g. 8×8 or 16×16 pixels blocks. These blocks are transformed from spatial domain into a set of DCT coefficients in the frequency domain. Each of these coefficients is weighted according to the corresponding DCT basis waveform. These coefficients are then quantized, and nonzero quantized values are compressed using an entropy coder. As a result, the low spatial frequency values that represent the “basic colors” of the blocks possess a high priority. Thus, if DCT-based compression methods work in very low bandwidth condition, the basic colors of the blocks will be kept in preference.
While the above compression methods would not present a problem in situations where broad bandwidths are available, this is not the case when the video broadcast or communication is to be performed using low bandwidth devices, such as handheld PCs, palm-size PCs or mobile phones. These devices typically operate at bandwidths around 9.6 to 28.8 Kbps, but can operate even below 9.6 Kbps. When a typical broadcast color video is viewed on a low bandwidth device the result is generally unsatisfactory. As indicated above, the images are filled with color blocks and the motions are no longer smooth.
It is noted that in the preceding paragraphs, as well as in the remainder of this specification, the description refers to various individual publications identified by a numeric designator contained within a pair of brackets. For example, such a reference may be identified by reciting, “reference [1]” or simply “[1]”. Multiple references will be identified by a pair of brackets containing more than one designator, for example, [1, 2, 3]. A listing of references including the publications corresponding to each designator can be found at the end of the Detailed Description section.